


Metal Gear Solid: One Shots

by 0o_CitrusKid_o0 (I_Dont_Even_Know67)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut (maybe), requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Even_Know67/pseuds/0o_CitrusKid_o0
Summary: It sounds just what you think it sounds like. Mini chapters of You, the Reader, and your favorite MGS characters. (Or you can request Character x Character one-shots.)Also, in case you never read inserts before, here's what shit means.(Y/N) = Your Name(H/L) = Hair Length(H/C) = Hair Color(E/C) = Eye Color





	1. Captured - Pt.1 (Eli x Reader)

You crawled flat on your stomach through the high grass, successfully making it past the child soldiers that were guarding one of the entrances to the small abandoned village. You had heard rumors about their commander, The White Mamba, and wanted to see him for yourself. The fact that he had come up so suddenly, taken over a group of child soldiers and have already ransacked many nearby villages in a matter of days amazed you. You had never seen or even heard about anything like that before. Usually stuff like that takes weeks, or even months, to plan out and execute. Yet this mysterious outsider did it within days. 

Your (H/L), (H/C) hair ruffled in the dry, hot African wind as you hid behind a small hut like home and scouted the huge abandoned boat in the harbor. The White Mamba had made his little throne room somewhere on that boat, and you planned to get inside. Yet before you could formulate a plan to sneak past the few kids guarding the place, shouts rang out and what sounded like an alarm. You looked behind you and flinched. There were 5 kids behind you with guns pointed straight at your head. You mentally slapped yourself for being so stupid. How did you not hear them coming up from behind. How did you NOT see them when entering the village? It was so small, you could easily spot a child from where you were. Yet now, as you look back, 20 more child soldiers where pouring out of nowhere and heading straight to you. All you could do was sigh as they knocked you out and took you as their prisoner.

 

~

 

_**"**_ ** _Wie is dit?"_**   You could barely hear the voice. It was of a young boy, obviously. 

**_"_ _Ons het hulle in die nabygeleë Eli gevind. Hulle kan 'n spioen wees._ _"_ ** You opened your eyes. Everything was blurry but once your vision cleared up, you saw two pairs of feet in front of you. One boy was white, another dark skinned.

_**"Hulle lyk nie of hulle 'n spioen kon wees nie. Ek bedoel, dis net 'n kind. Maar ons kan nie seker wees nie. Sluit haar op."** _ You looked up and your (E/C) orbs met his icy blue eyes. He glared down at you before looking back up at the other kid.

_**"**_ _ **Soos ek gesê het, kan ons nie seker wees nie. Sluit hulle op."**_  The other boy nodded at this, picked you up, and took you to a little house close to the shore. He dropped you off and went off to do whatever, giving you time to check out your surroundings. Your legs were tied up, but not your hands. Your first instinct was to get your legs free but when you went to do it, you found a nice metal chain and lock bound tightly your ankles. You rolled your eyes and sighed, using your hands to lift yourself up using the edge of a table. Once on your feet, you hopped around and got a good look. The room (the house was only one small room, making you feel bad about families who had to live in these places.) wasn't that big, but it was still somehow roomy. You had a little window that gave you a nice view of the side of the boat. You didn't know what was going to happen, but you still had a goal set in mind. And you planned to meet that goal.

* * *

 

It has been a few weeks, and you've gotten used to your surroundings. They have tried multiple times to try and get information out of you, suspecting you to be a spy or something, but they got nothing. You weren't a spy at all. You were just a curious kid wanting to know about The White Mamba. You've tried explaining that to them but they never understood you. You and them spoke different languages and they had no translator, so both you and the child soldiers were at a stand still.

Though you had a gut feeling that The White Mamba wasn't speaking his native tongue when he spoke to his soldiers. You've been watching The White Mamba from your little hut, watching him stand outside from time to time. The White Mamba didn't go out often, which was smart. You planned on sneaking out that night to confront The White Mamba finally. Yet the toughest part to plan was how to get the chains off of your legs. You could hop around, but that wouldn't be a very smart move if you got caught and had to act quickly. You thought about it for a while until an idea popped into your head...

~

When it got dark out, you hid behind some crates near the door. Your plan was to knock the guard out, take his keys, unlock your chains and go pay a little visit to the commander. And you did just that. When you left the little hut, you noticed how quiet it was. There was no sign of any child soldiers in the area. Though you do remember how well they were hidden a few weeks ago, so you stayed on high alert as you made your way to the boat. As you made your way up the stairs to the second deck, you heard faint snoring.

You got up there to see The White Mamba asleep on a little bench. You carefully got closer and to get a good look at him. Yet before you could, his eyes bolted open and was staring straight at you. 

**_"How did you get out? How did you get past the guards?"_ **

English. The brat spoke English, just like you thought. You frowned at him before shaking your head.

**_"It wasn't hard to sneak past them. Listen, I'm not here to like, hurt you or anything. I just heard about you and wanted to meet you myself."_ **

The White Mamba didn't say anything. He just looked into your eyes, like he was searching for any hints of a lie. After a minute, he sat down and patted next to him, wanting you to sit with him.

_**"What's your name?"** _

You looked at him.  _ **"(Y/N)"**_

He nodded.

_**"Alright (Y/N). You aren't an adult, which means I can trust you...somewhat. So what did you come all the way out here to ask me?"** _

You told him what you wanted to know and he told you the answers. His 'tragic' backstory was that Eli (The White Mamba) was a clone to the legendary Big Boss, left with only the recessive genes while his brother, David, got the dominant ones. He escaped where he was being kept at and ended up in Africa. He had taken control of a leaderless group of child soldiers and made sure adults never hurt him or his boys again (Almost all of the children don't trust adults.) For the next few months, you and Eli had grown close. You were like his right hand soldier, you never left his sight.

Yet like all good things, it had to end. You had to leave.

_~_

_**"You will come back, right?"**_ Eli pouted.

He always got so upset when he didn't get what he wanted. You found it cute, to be honest. 

_**"One day I will. I promise you, Eli."** _

He looked down.

_**"I still don't see why you have to leave....It's stupid. You could just take us. We'd give you protection."** _

You chuckled. 

_**"Eli. You know I can't do that. I can't put you and your men at risk. Just promise me you'll be careful, ok?"** _

Eli nodded, never looking you in the eyes. You tapped his shoulder to make him look up. Once you did, you planted a kiss on his lips before backing off and headed out. Eli only looked at you and frowned as you walked out into the African wilderness.


	2. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is very important to read this update

About October or November of 2017, I had recieved an email from Ao3 saying that a deleted work was not a fanfic so a warning was but on my profile.

 

I explained to them that it was some dick who didn't like my work was just butthurt that I was 'ruining' Metal Gear Solid for them so they reported me.

I emailed Ao3 so I could have the claim repealed but Ao3 found that the story was not an actual fanfic but a 'series of summaries.'   (I can confirm that this is 100% false. The fanfic was not one big summary at all. It was just meme filled scenarios of MGS characters, which DOES fall under the category of a fanfic)

 

So now, I am leaving this corrupted site because the people behind Ao3 cannot tell a difference between fanfics and summaries.


End file.
